Cell-Outs
Cell-Outs is the final mission of Level 2. In this mission, Bart must destroy four cell phone cars under the orders of Professor Frink. Completing this mission unlocks Level 3. Summary Bart gives Professor Frink the blender he got from Dr. Nick. Frink tells him that too many people are using cell phones in the area, and without one, the Truckasaurus will malfunction. He orders Bart to find a cell phone for him. Bart destroys four cell phone cars around Springfield and returns to the stadium. Bart drives into the stadium, where the Truckasaurus is there with a Wasp Camera's signal making it start to rampage. The Truckasaurus is quite angry, and tries to burn Bart to death. Bart quickly exits the stadium safely, but an unknown green light surrounds him and abducts him, leaving only his Honor Roller. Objectives The player has to destroy four Cell-Phone users car in a maximum of four minutes for each. The cars themselves are quite weak, and a head-on collision can cause major damage. Once all are destroyed, go back to Frink to start a cutscene. Music The track that plays during this mission makes use of the theremin, an electronic instrument that uses electric signals concluded from the distance of the user's hands from its antennae. As such, it plays a prominent role in the track, lending it high pitched wobbles. This missions shares this track with the missions Lab Coat Caper and Pocket Protector. Transcript Bart: Here's your last doo-dad. So, can I see the Truckasaurus thing? Professor Frink: Yes... is a word I would love to be able to say. Unfortunately, there are too many people using cellphones and the interference would then cause the monster to malfunction and kill many people. And my insurance is already sky high with the premiums and shmemiums. (Bart goes around the city as he destroys every car with cellphone users and then goes back to the stadium) Professor Frink: Well done my little sociopath! Gla-hay! Bart: I like to smash. Professor Frink: Now there is no chance my Truckasaurus will go on a killing rampage with the screaming and the sadness and the hosing the blood off the robot. Cutscene Bart manages to escape the blazes of Truckasaurus, but is then abducted by an unknown source. Transcript Bart: Wow, Truckasaurus is some kind of truck/dinosaur! I'd never would have guessed. (Suddenly the Truckasaurus starts up and looks at Bart) Bart: Uh oh. (The Truckasaurus roars as it tries to attack Bart as he maneuvers his Honor Roller through towards the exit, then the Truckasaurus spews fire from behind him but Bart survives the blaze upon exiting) Bart: Yes! Everybody do the Bartman! (Suddenly a huge shadow appears surrounding Bart as the green bright light surrounds him as it abducts him) Tips * A strong car like the Mr. Plow, Plow King and the Fire Truck can destroy the cars easily. * Bashing the cars into walls will cause major damage. * The player shouldn't worry about the timer, given that a large amount of time added onto the existing limit (about two minutes per vehicle destroyed). In fact, if the player can dispatch the four cell-phone cars quick enough, they can get to the stadium on foot and still have time to spare. Trivia * Originally, each of the four cell-phone user cars would have its own color, but in the final game, all cell-phone user cars are blue-grey and are labelled "Cell Phone Car A" making the other three cell-phone cars unused. Though, despite the other three cell-phone cars going unused. They (along with the first cell-phone car) can still be bought via phone booth if the player activates the "All cars" cheat after completing the game. * Two PR Asset discs reveal that there was going to be a mission where Bart would've escaped the Truckasaurus in the Ferrini - Red in a boss fight. It is unknown how this became cut, but it could be because it would've been too difficult to implement. * Before Bart is abducted, he references the song Do the Bartman. Gallery cell-outs 7.jpg| cell-outs 1.jpg| cell-outs 2.jpg| cell-outs 3.jpg| cell-outs 4.jpg| cell-outs 5.jpg| cell-outs 6.jpg| cell-outs 8.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 2 Category:Destroy Missions Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run